warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Specter (Tenno)
Specter is a consumable Gear item. When used, it summons an AI-controlled Warframe that will fight alongside a player for the duration of a mission, where they can use their Warframe powers and weapons against enemies. Unlike other Gear items, Specters can be customized before construction, with players able to choose a Specter's Warframe and weapon loadout combinations, making them a highly versatile aid for players. Completed Specters can also be donated to a clan in order to create Specter Regiments, which can be deployed to a Solar Rail to bolster its defenses against attacking players. Acquisition The blueprints necessary to build Specters are automatically rewarded by Rescue missions upon completion, with the type of Blueprint dropped depending on the node that was played, and how many points were acquired from performing specific tasks during the mission. Notes *Triggering an alarm outside the Prison Complex does not affect the mission reward. Triggering an alarm or being seen by the Wardens will still yield all the points as long as the Wardens are killed before they activate the Kill Switch. Usage Specter Blueprints can be crafted in the Foundry (under Gear section) and once crafting is finished they must be equiped from Gear in Arsenal. Before a Specter can be crafted, a player must first set the Warframe and loadout that the Specter will use. Specters of a particular Blueprint grade use a template loadout that is derived from a player's current Warframe and weapon loadout in their Arsenal. Players can choose to change a Specter's loadout by changing their own loadout, which the Specter will replicate upon creation. Once a Specter has begun construction, the template loadout used is saved, and can be used for future Specters to be built, allowing Specters of a certain loadout to be built even if the player changes their own loadout. The template loadout can be changed upon creating another Specter of the same grade, or the player can choose to use their previously saved loadout. Up to four (4) different loadouts can be saved, one for each Blueprint grade; Vapor, Phase, Force, and Cosmic, from lowest to highest grade. Each grade differs in the minimum Conclave point requirement for each loadout, with higher grades having a higher minimum. Specter Blueprints All Specter Blueprints need 8 hours to craft. Build Requirements Vapor=The Vapor Specter blueprint is rewarded from Easy and Medium difficulty Rescue missions. |-|Phase=The Phase Specter blueprint is rewarded from Medium and Hard difficulty Rescue missions. |-|Force=The Force Specter blueprint is rewarded from Medium, Hard, and Nightmare difficulty Rescue missions. |-|Cosmic=The Cosmic Specter blueprint is rewarded from Hard and Nightmare difficulty Rescue missions. Notes *Once Crafted your Specter's Stats can be viewed from Specters in Arsenal. *Specters that are used in a mission are consumed from your inventory, and unlike Sentinels, will not regenerate after a mission. They are single-use items, so in order to be used again they must to be crafted again from a new blueprint. *The Specter is spawned from a silver ball thrown by the player, identical to the ones used by Vauban. It is thus possible to aim where the Specter will be spawned at. See Also *Tenno Specter, the AI-controlled enemy version.